


Am I a Monster?

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Jillykinz
Genre: Demon!Red, Demon!Rose - Freeform, F/F, Haleykinz - Freeform, Hatred, Jilliancares - Freeform, Jillykinz - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Red writes, Rosaleen Redrow, Third Person POV, closet monster - Freeform, innuendos, scared, self deprecation, self hatred, tiny human jillykinz, yes this is a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: JILLYKINZ. My revenge is making this. Not really revenge.... but it works. ALSO, yes I did put myself in this, I needed a third character and sodd coming up with original people!  Plus I didn't want to make either one of them a demon.Reds a monster under the bedIn your closet, in your head?Open the window for those loved.Kneel and pray so you won't be DEADOr the fic where Reds a demon, Jillians scared of the monster in the closet, and Haleys the most adorable sugar pie ever who sneaks in through a window.





	Am I a Monster?

Red wouldn't say she's a monster. Technically she's a demon. Now, sure there's the stereotypes about demons and the monsters under the bed. She gets that, but literal hell will rain down on you if you say she acts like it. As far as she's concerned she's pretty damn nice, all things considered. Sure she's been scaring Jillian for years, but y'know, gotta have fun. Am I right?

 

Demons age incredibly slowly, and tend to look one age for a certain time. Most demons get to a point were they look a certain age they like, and freeze their aging. This was a simple process that could be reversed easily. They could basically change their age at anytime they wanted for little power use. However demons could shape shift to look any way they want, but they could only do it for a small amount of time. Red never liked wasting energy on that, so she just got rid of most of the mirrors. She currently looked liked about the age of a teenager. Long red hair, and full formed. (oh HAHA yes Red has red hair, laugh it up.) if you asked her she'd say she was overweight and looked liked it. For years she stayed locked in her house, terrified of leaving the underworld. She hated almost everything about herself, and avoided everyone at all costs. After a while the recluse noticed how lonely she was, and went out.

In her days she has yet to not hate herself, but she has made others feel things. Even though she was a demon, she didn't want to spread anger or sadness. The only truly negative emotion she spread was fear. The majority of the time she didn't even mean to. Humans scared so easy, and apparently they don't like nightmares. 

Eventually she decided to move out of hell, and into a cabin. Just a small cabin out in the middle of the woods, where no human could find it. From there she studied magic, and became quite good at it. She eventually decided that she wanted to make a friend. People need fear in their lives, and she certainly was going to give it to them. At least one of them anyway.

On a rainy afternoon, (Reds favorite kind) she went into town. A young five year old with a nice sized closet and a creative soul was sitting in their room. Red stared and pondered a little while before deciding that this would be a good place to start. With good intentions in mind she teleported herself in the closet, staying hidden from all eyes. 

Jillian was sitting on the bed. She was playing with Mr. Long Legs a elephant animal toy Haley had gotten her for her birthday, when she heard something come from her closet. She listened close and heard something move again. She'd heard of there being monsters in closets. Not knowing what to do she backed up against her bed frame. 

"Mommy says monsters aren't real. So if I say hi it won't say hi back" she thought. Swallowing the lump in her throat, and gathering up her courage she took a breathe. "Hello?"

The closet stopped making sounds. For a second the room was quiet. "See the monster is-" 

"Hi..." came a small voice from the closet.

Instantly she jumped back and screamed.

Red now felt a little disheartened. 'She said hello, so why is she scared now?' Deciding to try again Red cracked the closet open a tiny bit. Not enough so the child could see her, but enough that it would be a little easier to hear. "Why are you scared?"

Jillian looked at her closet in fear. "MONSTER, MONSTER!"

Red felt herself begin to tear up. She hadn't thought she was a monster. 

Jillian's mother came bursting in the room. Looking around, then approaching her child. "What's wrong Jillian?"

Jillian pointed to her closet in fear "There's a monster in my closet!"

Jillian's mother rolled her eyes and walked over to the closet. Opening it she showed Jillian the inside. "There's nothing in here Jillian."

Jillian stared at the inside of her closet for a few more seconds before she nodded. She knows she heard something, but if mommy said no monster, then there wasn't a monster.

~ 

Red continues to try, many times. The girl is now ten and she's still terrified, and continues to call her a monster. Let's just say Red's self esteem is little ta none, depending on the day. 

Jillian comes running in her room crying, with a bloody knee. Reds eyes widen. How does she help? 

Red watched with uncertainty. The human would want magic help, but how else was she supposed to? She thought about human medicine for a second. After thinking she finally thought of something. "Humans use water and bandaids, Because most don't have magic." 

With that in mind she summoned plasters and a water bottle to appear at the bottom of the bed.

Jillian had scraped her knee in her back yard, after falling off the swing. Immediately she ran upstairs. Her bed is what she considers a safe place. 

After she stops crying she notices some bandaids at the end of the bed. 

Haley came running through the door at that moment. After she bounces up on the bed she notices Jillian bloody knee and gasps. "What happened Jilly?"

Jillian sniffles, "I fell of my swing a hurt me knee."

Haley looks around and sees the plasters and a water bottle. "Be right back!" She says and scurries out of the room.

A minute later she comes back with two wash cloths. "Mommy helps with my boo boos all the time. I know what to do!"

Jillian smile at her friends positivity. "Really?"

"Yea!" Haley smiles. She sits on the bed and uses the water bottle to wet one of the towels, spilling a slight bit on the bed. 

Haley frowns a little and Jillian laughs when a few drops of water spill on the bed. 

Haley ignores it and cleans off her knee. Opening a plaster, she places one on her knee. She then bends down and plants a kiss on the plaster. "Kisses make everything better!" She giggles.

Jillian blushes as she nods in agreement.

~

Jillian's "monster" had tried to talk to her many times during the years. She was fourteen and still terrified. In fact, she took every chance to insult the monster out loud, seeing as it never came out of the closet. She now knew she couldn't call on her mom to say there wasn't a monster. Everyone would think she was crazy. She already had to deal with some of the homophobic remarks of the town. She had no plans in giving them something else to make fun of. 

She's found that the monster only tries to talk when she's alone and it's raining outside. Lucky for her Haley is here. Haley has become a staple in her life. They did most things together and always enjoyed each others company. Little did she know what was looming on the other side of the closet door. 

Red watched the two girls with interest. They both had a emotional feeling she didn't know of. It confused her. It was like a very deep caring combined with attraction. Not lustful attraction though. What was this odd feeling? 

The girls were laughing, talking, and smiling at each other with adoration. She peeked through the closet door the slightest bit more, making herself invisible. 

Jillian saw the closet door open, and visibly paled. The monster was never there when others were. After a few seconds she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her back to reality. Haley was looking at her with concern laced in her eyes. "You okay Jills, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Jillian didn't want Haley in this room if the monster was there. It's one thing when it's just her, but she refuses to let Haley anywhere near them. Quickly she thought of an excuse. "Yea, I'm fine. Let go downstairs and watch tv."

With that she grabbed Haley's hand and dragged her downstairs. Away from the terror that was her closet. 

Later that night Haley had gone home. Jillian went up to her room, and shut the door. immediately heard her closet door open, with the slightest creak. Jillian huffed. "Stupid monster." 

Jillian turned around, and saw her closet empty, however her book shelf was slightly muddled. Immediately distracted by the fact that one of her books had fallen off. As she went over to the shelf she noticed that one of her books were missing. She frowned. 

"Who in ks name uses a dictionary anymore? Ever heard of internet?" She said out loud to herself. She guessed her mother must have used it earlier. She didn't mind and picked up the fallen book, placing it back on the shelf.

 

Red watched as the two left. In a moment of courage she stepped outside the closet. Making herself visible, she started looking around the room. S he saw a shelf with many books on it. She enjoyed reading, but the only books she's ever known of where ones used to gain knowledge, with small fairytales in between. She enjoyed the fairytales so much she was able to find a large, old, worn book filled with all of the originals. Looking at the shelf she saw many interesting titles. Finally landing her gaze at a book on the bottom shelf. "Webster's dictionary" 

"What is this?" She thought. She picked up the decent sized book and stood up. However, when she did she stumbled and caught herself on the bookshelf. This resulted in one of the books almost falling down on her. She squeaked and ran back into the closet closing the door. Opening the book she saw millions of words. After a quick review she saw that it said the word, the meaning, antonyms and synonyms. Astounded by someone taking time to write something like this, she started reading. 

She payed no attention when the girl walked back into her room, only carrying on reading. She wrinkled her nose in distaste when the girl insulted herself and her choice of reading, but continued on anyway. Books were more important than people.

A few hours later she was finished with the book. She was amazed by how many words where in just one novel. She stood and opened the door. The girl appeared to be asleep so she didn't hide herself. She walked to the book shelf and sunk down on her knees. After returning the book to its rightful place she stood and turned. Her eyes widened when she saw the girl staring at her. The girl who had insulted her for years, and called her a monster. 

Jillian was awake thinking when she heard the monster open the closet. She was shocked however, when a girl who appeared to be a couple years older than her came out holding her dictionary. She was walking as delicately as possible to make her way to the shelf. Jillian watched as the girl placed the book on the bottom shelf with care, and turned around.

They both looked each other in the eyes. Jillian noted how terrified the girl looked when she saw her. She then noticed the small horns poking just out of her poofy red hair. Jillian's eyes widened. "You're the monster?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Red was terrified. She felt her eyes start to water. The times she's said hello was when she was having good days. When she felt the least bit confident, even though the girl would try to insult her after getting over the initial fear. What Red was feeling now was not the good kind of fear. This was the terrible sick to her stomach kind. Then the girl asked if she was 'the monster.' Red could no longer take it and ran into the closet, closing the doors, and making herself invisible. 

Jillian was even more surprised when the demon/girl/monster sprinted its way into the closet, closing it shut. Jillian was surprised to say the least. Yet her curiosity ruled her as she got out of bed, and made her way to the closet. Swallowing, she knocked lightly on the door. "Hello?" 

Red stayed quiet and invisible. She knew at any second she would be made fun of. Blood colored tears ran from her eyes, while her body shaked. 

Jillian expected the closet door to open, but when it didn't she bit her lip. She had taken every chance to insult the thing, no wonder it was scared. Jillian knew if she spent half her time in a closet, being insulted anytime she so much as made a small sound, she'd be scared too. "Would you please come out?"

Red immediately shook her head. "No, no, no." She thought. "You've said it yourself for a very long time, I'm a monster. Monsters are bad. Monsters are supposed to stay away from people" knowing that the girl could hear her thoughts she simply didn't reply. Just sat there trying to calm down enough to teleport home. 

Jillian waited for a reply. After a few minutes she finally decided to open the door. "I'm coming in," she said. Slowly opening the large doors, she reached up and turned on the light.  
She snapped her head to the left when she heard a surprised, muffled squeak.

Red couldn't calm down. She could feel her blood rushing through all of her veins, the blood red tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. She was practically vibrating with how much she was shaking.

When Jillian looked around the closet she couldn't see the girl, but she heard a squeak and saw some blankets shaking. She stared at it for a few minutes. Finally she sat down on the ground and whispered, "hello?"

Red didn't want to be here. Sure she's watched this person for years, but she was scared. She's a myth, a monster, a worthless speck of existence in humanity. She watched as the girl sat down in front of her, seemingly knowing where she was. 

Jillian was trying to keep a reassuring smile on her face, staring at where the thing was. "Could you at least become visible?"

Red froze. "Calm" she thought. She slowly nodded and became visible. 

Jillian barely contained her gasp as the girl appeared in front of her. The color red leaked from her eyes as if she cried tears of blood. She hid behind her knees the best she could, and she was shaking profusely. Dulled blue eyes stared from behind her knees and small black horns peaked out dark red hair. 

"Are you okay?" Jillian asked. It was kind of obvious that she wasn't but Jillian didn't really know what to say. What do you say to the thing you've been scared of for years, when it's more terrified of you?

Red nodded quickly. An automatic answer of sorts. She was more average than okay. She would be fine, all she had to do was get out. She was tempted to teleport now, but she was still shaking. You had to be at least semi calm to teleport or you'd wind up in a completely different place then meant to. 

She put her hand behind her back and summoned a wet wash cloth, much like the one the children had used years ago to clean up the young girl's wound. Bringing it around she wiped the blood tears off her face and straightened her back slightly. She was still terrified, but this could be okay. With a deep breath in and out, she finally looked the girl in the eye. "Hello." 

Jillian eyes kept going back to her hair. Was she a goat? Or maybe a demon? Does it even have a specific gender? It looks like a girl. It had to be magical, things can't just appear and disappear. Magic exists?! 

Red watched as Jillian stared at her. After what felt like an uncomfortable eternity, she finally spoke up. 

"Are you a goat?" Jillian mentally scolded herself for asking such a stupid question, as the demon-goat-monster-girl tried to contain her laughter.

Red looked at her with curiosity, trying to contain her laughter. It was more than obvious that she was in fact, not a goat. "Not a goat deary. Not sure if I sure take offense to that though.

Jillian couldn't wrap her head around this. At least she knew it wasn't a goat, "but you have horns." 

Red's eyes widened. She quickly brought her hands up to try and make her hair cover them. 

Jillian quickly shook her head, "No, it's fine, just goats have horns and that was the first thing I thought of."

Red brought her hands down and rested them on the carpet. This is progress. Talking to a human-thing. "What's your name?"

'If it knows what a name is then it must have one, right?' Jillian thought. "Jillian, what's yours?"

Red was finally calm enough. Taking a deep breath she got ready to disappear.

"Red," and with that she was gone.

~

Jillian was now seventeen. Haley and her had gotten even closer, now actually dating. Red had a hard time keeping quiet in the closet when Jillian was telling Haley that she loved her. Red still didn't understand this 'love' word. 

Jillian had gotten to know Red little by little. She was shocked and a bit scared when she learned that Red was a demon, but now it didn't really matter. They weren't exactly friends, they just had a understanding. Red would hang out in her closet some days and hijack a book, while Jillian did homework with occasional talking between the two.

Today Red had yet to announce her presence, when a knock was heard. The only thing was this knock was on the window. Red was intrigued. 'I thought you were only supposed to knock on doors,' she thought.

Jillian was laying down scrolling through her phone when she heard a tap on her window. The tap scared her so much she ended up throwing the phone in the air and sitting straight up. Outside her window was a smiling Haley, trying to contain her laughter at how disheveled Jillian looked. 

Jillian glared as she walked over to the window. Opening it up she looked down at Haley. The brunet just smiled and pulled herself inside. "Hey."

Jillian was completely unamused. "What are you doing here at- 3:26 am on a Friday!?"

Haley just rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed. "I got bored." 

"So you just come over and knock on my window in the middle of the night?" 

"Exactly," Haley smiled.

"I give up," Jillian huffed, landing on the bed.

Haley couldn't stop smiling. Jillian was just so adorable. "Don't be like that Jilly." Ending it with a small peck.

Red had been watching the exchange. What were they doing? It looked like they were eating each other. They were happy a minute ago. Is this how humans fight?! Oh goodness, Red had to stop this. 

Red burst out of the closet making the two separate. "Just cause you're ticked off doesn't mean you eat each other!" She exclaimed. 

Jillian was shocked when the girl slammed the closet door open. Jumping back from Haley she looked at Red. Eating each other? Wha- 

"HAHAHA," Jillian burst out laughing. Haley just looked confused. 

"Jillian, a person with horns just came out of your closet." Haley wasn't sure what to do.

Red looked at them. "I am not a person I am a demon, huge difference love. Also if you weren't trying to eat each other I wouldn't of had to. I'm perfectly fine staying in the closet, reading Jillian's sucky boo- What in the world are you howling at?" 

Jillian just laughed more and Haley looked at them both dubiously. Jillian took a few deep breaths. "Haley, this is Red. She's the "monster" that was in my closet for years." 

Haley looked between them both. Finally her gaze set on Red, mainly her horns. "Why were you in the closet."

Red was deadpanned. They were just trying to eat each other and their acting like she's the abnormal one? "When Jillian was six I started hiding in her closet to learn human behavior and spread the good kind of fear." 

Haley looked at Jillian. "You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

Jillian's eyes widened as she nodded her head. Haley glared, "We could of had a demon as our friend for eleven years and you DIDN'T take that opportunity?!"

Red sighed. "This is not the point. Humans don't usually try to eat each other. I want to know why you two decided to." 

Jillian and Haley blushed, turning to look at each other. After a couple minutes Jillian started, "We weren't trying to eat each other." 

Red gestured for her to go on, not understanding. 

"We were kissing." Jillian explained. 

Reds eyes widened. "People do that in books! Like in that Snow White story where the prince kissed her, and she wakes up. The thing is it wasn't the prince who woke her up. The evil queen had poisoned her with nightshade, but she didn't use a high enough dose. So when the prince kissed her it cause a chemical reaction resulting in her waking up."

Jillian's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me, that my favorite princess movie... was a lie?!"

Red shook her head. "No, it's science."


End file.
